Now Playing
by Jan08
Summary: What happens when the Cullens and a Black go to see Twilight? Well...I'm guessing it'd be something like this.


**Bella**

I drove past the Mickey D's on 5th and Prince Street when it first caught my eye- the giant billboard.

Normally, something as miniscule as a billboard wouldn't have fazed me, but what was on this one was absolutely mind boggling. 'Twilight', it said on the billboard, written in bright, choppy letters. Beneath it was the most shocking part. A guy- he couldn't have been older than 23, or 24…I think his name was Robert Pattinson, or something along the lines of that. He stood in the very center of the board, holding this…girl. This girl that looked identical to me.

I reached into my pocket to pull out my I.D., and held it up so that it was directly underneath the billboard.

It was the same girl- me.

I chuckled to myself, looking back at my life, checking my memory over and over to see if I had ever been in a movie. Unless you counted those embarrassing home videos Renee has, back in Jacksonville, the answer was no.

I glanced at the billboard once more. 'Now Playing', it read in fine print at the bottom of the billboard.

This was one movie I was not going to miss.

[An hour later…]

I got back home at around 8:30, just completing my trip from Starbucks. The aroma of coffee and the ease of a laptop was heaven. I set my purse down on the wooden entryway table, and proceeded into the living room. Emmett was standing in the center of the room, with a wireless guitar on his chest, staring at the T.V. that displayed Guitar Hero. I cleared my throat, wanting to catch his attention.

"Hey Bella," he greeted, his eyes not leaving the screen. He pressed on the blue and orange keys in perfect unison, racking up a couple hundred bonus points. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for 'In Bloom' to end. I glanced at Emmett, who was now nearing the completion of his guitar solo. He tapped on a bunch of keys maniacally, and the catchy tune began to fade.

"Emmett," I tried again, putting on my best annoyed face. "Are you free tonight?"

He looked at me confused. "Where would I go?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to a nice restaurant with you and your date, Guitar Hero." I raised my brows sarcastically.

He smirked. "Funny."

"Emmett, I'm serious. Are you busy? There's this movie I think we should all go see."

"Bella, do we have to? I want to play."

"Emmett." I stood firmly in place, crossing my arms, and giving him my best glare. "10:00," I replied, through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine," he retorted, unplugging his Playstation.

"Get Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, okay? I'll get the rest of the bunch."

I turned into the hallway, and entered Alice's room. "Alice," I began.

"10:00, Bella, I'll be there. I told Edward already too. He went out to…grab a bite before the movie." She smiled, her choppy hair bouncing about.

"Alright, Alice," I agreed, chuckling quietly to myself.

I left the house once more, and headed over to Jake's house. He'd get a kick out of this.

I knocked on his door, and waited the polite 30 seconds. When there was no answer, I rang the doorbell. Still no answer. I turned on my heel disappointedly, and I screamed. Jacob was standing right behind me, with Billy trailing behind, huge grins on both their faces.

"Jeez, Jacob. What were you trying to do, kill me?" I asked, clutching my heart that was now in my throat.

His smile faded. "No. That would be the leech's job." I stepped down, bumping roughly into his shoulder to inflict nonexistent pain. I needed to remember that hurting Jacob was impossible.

"Hi Billy," I said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Eh. Same old, same old," he replied. "How's Charlie?"

"Ch- I mean, Dad's doing well." I smiled. Billy rolled his wheelchair inside his house, slowly, waving goodbye.

"So, what's up, Bells?" Jake asked, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me?" I grinned, looking up at his large, unusually warm face.

"I'd love to," he replied.

I turned swiftly on my heel, nearly falling, and walked back to my car.

"WILL THE BLOODSUCKER BE THERE?" I heard him yell from the doorstep.

"COME AND FIND OUT, JAKE!" I yelled back, smiling to myself.

This was going to be some movie.


End file.
